Talk:Kim Dae-su
Interesting fellow, I must say... very creative, well thought-of. The Master's Voice 13:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :It is autobiographical. Aged youngman 13:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Well then sir, I can congratulate you on living a very interesting life so far. The Master's Voice 13:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Some parts are made up, truth in itself is boring just as fiction alone is useless. Combining them is (the) art. Aged youngman 13:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I must agree on that brother. Would you perhaps like to join the UNS? My character I. G. La Blaca (not autobiographic at all) is a prominent member. We'd like someone rebellious and artistic to join us. Someone creative, both in life aswell as in his craft. The Master's Voice 13:56, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm into tradition, acting in the good of the people, authority and all that but I doubt I fit the profile. Let me think it over. Aged youngman 13:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Of course you can think it over; we're a free country and do not wish to force you into making a hasty decision. Still, believe me if I tell you we'd love to have you as a party member. The Master's Voice 14:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :It talks about racial pride. I'm Asian. Sure you want me to join? It looks like a regular nationalist party, very much not my taste. I also like the fact we have a king. Monarchy means tradition, tradition is beauty. Aged youngman 14:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed it talks about racial pride. Racial pride does not belong to one race alone; an asian Lovian can be just as proud of his heritage and traditions as any white or black Lovian would. Where others would like to preserve only their own culture, we think all cultures are worth preserving. Our program speaks of that wish we share to preserve our cultural identity, our national heritage and our artists. We hold artists and the arts in high regard. The Master's Voice 14:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I like the general idea behind the UNS, but it is too much contaminated by modernity. It is a modern nationalism that leaves no room for the king. Isn't the king part of Lovian culture? Aged youngman 14:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::He is. But he is too much politically involved - he openly condemned rightist parties and praised leftists, and in one case of a sentenced criminal he carried out the sentence himself, just last week! It's not so much that we have a problem with monarchy in itself, it's just that we dislike this particular monarch very much, and have all reason for this. The Master's Voice 14:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::I do sympathise with the UNS as is clear from my page now. I will however not join for now. Aged youngman 14:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I respect your decision, Mr. Dae-su. We'll see if you chance your mind later on. If you would, we would still open you with open arms, as you are clearly a better man than the majority of leftist fools Lovia has. The Master's Voice 14:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Nice quotes! The Master's Voice 14:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :As a man who lives from words I do love a good one-liner. Now the proper actions are needed to accompany those words. Aged youngman 14:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::If you would join our party, and represent us in Congress (which then would be a logical move) you would get influence over party policies. We would then discuss our viewpoints and possibly even change some of them. For example, the monarchy could be kept if the current (unfit) monarch would abdicate from the throne to be succeeded by a relative who does not display the same flaws and a-neutrality. We could even look at distant relatives such as rightist illegitimate sons of his predeccesor. The Master's Voice 14:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Keeping the monarchy is good. I like it and will think it over. Aged youngman 14:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Do that. We would then have to look for a proper candidate to replace the current monarch, of course. If he refuses to abdicate, we will try a different approach, however. One of civil disobedience, for example. Certainly that would be along the lines of a man of your standing and viewpoints. Like, mowing down the Royal Gardens or painting the bushes red. The Master's Voice 14:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Civil disobedience? Are we hippies? There is only one way and that is pure resistance. Though I do like gardening. Aged youngman 14:40, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::We are no hippies, far from it... the CCPL used to be pretty hardcore too; the previous PM, Donia (leader of the Donia Clan) had his own personal army under his command, the Brigade it was called. They did resist and were imprisoned for it by the King and his cabal. The Master's Voice 14:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::So now you try to win the people's hearts? I come from a culture where pride is very important. Failure brings shame, so it is good the old pm is locked away. We deserve a better leader. Aged youngman 14:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::So you'd prefer a communist giving all Government positions to his closest friends and allies to a conservative PM? The Master's Voice 14:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::The communist obviously has success. And I prefer anything over a failure. 'I wanted to explode, light the sky for an instant and disappear'. Aged youngman 14:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Maybe you are what Lovia needs? Please do us all a favour and step into the world of politics! The Master's Voice 15:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::I can't give the people what they don't want to cherish. Aged youngman 15:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::The people voted conservative... however the government fell and was replaced by a Provisional Congress filled with 80% leftists\socialists\communists... The people never voted so much on the communists, it's just that communists decided, without elections, who made it into congress. The Master's Voice 15:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :And they were right to do so. They have the power, don't they? Their action resulted in success. I despise my enemy but do acknowledge his accomplishments. Aged youngman 15:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::If they succeed in their goals by breaking the law, so must we. Their strategy has worked - we could, and should, follow in their footsteps. Why obey those that do not deserve obedience? Why do as they tell us to do, and obey to their law which is not ours? The Master's Voice 15:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Understand, though, that their strength lies in their numbers, unlike us. The Master's Voice 15:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Every political movement starts from nothing, they gained numbers. Aged youngman 15:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::That is what I try to do all the time; so far, you have been one of the few not to call us racist\fascist\silly or "too extreme". Then again, most newcomers are either socialist or liberal and few rightists join nowadays. The Master's Voice 15:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I don't belong on the right side but I'm certainly not left either. All politicians I know follow the same lines of modernity, or it must be a bunch of religious nutjobs from the Middle-East. Aged youngman 15:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Globalization and the wide-spread capitalist McDonald-culture has infected our culture and that of many nations in the world. No nation is safe from it. Our customs and culture are slowly being replaced by those from America; what about Christmas, did anyone know of it in Japan or China 200 years ago? The Master's Voice 15:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::China at least takes some pride in its heritage, though it surrendered to communism first and capitalism afterwards. Korea has a bit of both. Aged youngman 15:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Sure China takes pride in it's heritage. Communists just loove culture... how about Mao's cultural revolution? The Master's Voice 15:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::China didn't bend over for the Soviets, they didn't want to become a puppet and even contested them where it hurts the most: on the plane of ideological nonsense. China sucks big time, but slightly less hard than Japan or India. Aged youngman 15:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Japan seems to have lost much of it's culture... it has been replaced by Western-American modern culture... their youth has become greatly westernised, weakened and effeminate. The Master's Voice 15:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Join I will join your revolution against the reds. They must all perish. Fakking Held 19:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I don't revolt against communists or fascists or democrats. I revolt to free the people and let them see beauty. Aged youngman 09:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Truly that would be an honourable goal, sir. One most appreciated by the poor, misguided people. The Master's Voice 16:08, May 4, 2011 (UTC) But if you calm down Mr. Dae-su, and we hear your out logically I'll give you credit for your great book Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I was just living my live being an enthusiast fellow. I often party when something unexpected happens. I'm sorry if it came without warning to you. Aged youngman 05:23, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh if your looking to live somewhere i'm the governor of Clymene, which has a very asian/buddist populated city called Sofasi. Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:23, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Not every Asian is a buddhist you know. Thanks for the offer but I already live in Hurbanova, where I have a wife and a job. Don't need a second home, couldn't afford one either. I sell my books at insane prices. Aged youngman 13:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I know but I know your asian and buiddist so just asking. In lovia you can have up to three houses btw, and Oceana, Hurbanova doesn't have a zen temple, you should build on though! That would be awesome! There's only on in Sofasi. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Success I wish you much success in the upcoming elections, Mr. Dae-su. I hope you will get elected. The Master's Voice 14:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks good luck to you too. Maybe spare a vote if you can :) Aged youngman 15:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I am sure my vote would be well-spent on you, sir. The Master's Voice 15:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::How many votes do I need anyway? Aged youngman 15:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::It depends, that's the tricky part. You see, the current PM, Villanova, get's to decide all by himself how many people make it. He sets the bar, known as the Red Line. The red PM sets that number. The Master's Voice 15:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Lolz. I will probaly make it so everyone's elected or nine eletced members. @ Dae-su, maybe you should join CPL.nm or a party it'll help you even more. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::If he would join a party I'm guessing it would be the UNS; biggest problem is that we would abolish the monarchy which he does not like. Then again; there is no party with a 100% match - unless you start a party yourself. The Master's Voice 04:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not sure we can use a guy as Dae-su, in our party I mean - no offense. You don't have to be a badass commie to join the CPL.nm but believing in the 'progressive nonsense of modernity' is like a minimal basic demand. 06:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I hope you get elected. By the way, you seem suited to join the LDP. We accept both leftists, centrists, and rightists, and especially people who are social progressive like you. Want to run on the ballot? Talk to me on my talk page. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Your making it sound like the LDP is a Big Tent party Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It sort of is. It says he is against liberalism, though, I didn't see that before. Just conservative. nvm. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :He's a weird fellow, I can't quite put my finger on it. He is against all western ideologies I can think of. No offense, Kim. 06:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, good for him! There is quite some western crap poluting the world's atmosphere nowadays, on many levels. We ought to find ourselves, go back to nature, leave our city dwellings and return to Wotanism, Odinism or any other sort of good ol' paganism. More spirituality, less capitalism and individualism. The Master's Voice 07:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::The power of context: "There is quite some western crap poluting the world's atmosphere nowadays, on many levels. We ought to ... leave our city dwellings ... More spirituality, less capitalism and individualism." Seems like that crazy Pol Pot guy talking. He disliked western thought too. 07:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Most honesty is found in the words of both children and madmen. The Master's Voice 07:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Now don't go flattering yourself, Master. 07:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Guess I'd better cut back on the magic herbs, brother. The Master's Voice 07:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC)